List of MinerWare microgames
Microgames Name Description Difficulty Notes Pig Punching: Punch a Pig! Easy Same as Cow Punching. Cow Punching: Punch a Cow! Easy Same as Pig Punching. Magic Block: Mine the Block! Medium Into the Void: Quickly! Easy Void Fall: Get on a platform! Medium Short Parkour: Get to the end! Easy Enderjump: User the Ender Pearl to teleport! Hard Click the Block: Click the block when you hold it! Easy The microgame will actually change your selected slot, making it slightly harder, but not that hard. Simon Says: Do what Simon says! Easy Knockout: Don't get knocked off the platform! Medium TNT rain: Avoid the TNT! Easy Tag: Don't get tagged! Easy Reverse Tag: Be it! Hard You can become it by standing close to the person that's already it. Hot Potato: Hot potato, hot potato! Easy Almost the same as Tag. Creeper Hunt: Kill those creepers! Hard Avoid the Bomber Don't get blown up! Easy Colors: Do what I say! Medium Either type the word, or the color of the word. Only counts if you're the first one to get it though. Math Fun: Type the answer in chat. Easy-Hard Can range from kindergarten math to college math (like derivatives). Bar Fight: Punch someone! Easy During the microgame, players receive a blindness, slowness, and nausea effect. Snowball Fight: Don't get hit! Medium You can try to punch people out with your fists. Block Drop: Find the correct block to stand on! Easy Break the Torch: Break the torches! Easy Mine Faster: Mine an ore! Easy Keep Moving: Move move move! Easy Don't Move: Don't move. Seriously! Easy TNT: Light the TNT! Easy Type the Word: Type the word correctly! Easy Word you must type appears in chat. Fist Fight: Don't get punched by the force of the fist! Medium Everybody starts with their health bar half full Food Fight Get a slice of cake as fast as possible! Easy Players start with 3 hunger and Slowness III. Name that Item Name that item. Be careful! Medium Either name the actual item, or the item's name. Only the first person to get it right gets the point. It is also case-sensitive. Catch the Item: Catch the diamonds! Hard Shear the Sheep: Shear a sheep! Easy The Last Stand: Get the right item from the right armor stand! Medium Crafting Time: Craft the item! Easy Item you must craft appears in chat. You are also provided with the necessary items. Shoot a Player: Don't get hit! Easy Boss Games Name Description Difficulty Notes PvP: Don't die! Medium Players are equipped with an Iron Chestplate, Iron Leggings, and an Iron Sword. Spleef: Spleeeeeeeeef! Easy Void Floor: Don't fall into the void! Easy Paint the Floor: Try to paint the most blocks! Hard At the end of the game, the winner is announced with how many blocks he painted, as well as the number of blocks you painted if you were not the winner. Strategies *In games where you can "consume" stuff (Break the Torch, Mine Faster, Cow Punching), try to get as many as you can, even if you do not need them. That way, it makes it harder for other people to score points. **In Farming, you can stand directly in front of a block to make it harder for others to use them. *In Tag and Hot Potato, try constantly clicking on a player (preferably the person that is it). That way, if you get tagged, you will immediately tag the person that you are clicking on. *In Spleef, try camping (placing yourself in a position where nobody can touch you) if safe to do so. *If you have Speed IV, you can easily run across one wide gaps without falling through it. This will come in useful in Short Parkour, Spleef, and Void Fall (in Boss Games Only or Include Boss Games). *In Shoot a Player and Snowball Fight, you can try to punch people into the void.